PeterandMJbreakup
by jwc2005
Summary: Peter and MJ break up. How will Peter get her back
1. PeterandMJbreakup

PETER!!!

Where was he. Oh god please tell me he's alright

Michelle saw the news and It shown Peter and Mysterious fighting. The video cut away just before mysterious was going to hit Peter with his green smoke. The fighting was over and Peter had not rung her once. That was over a one hour ago. At that moment she heard a knock at her window and suprise surprise it was her stupid boyfriend. She opened it and immediately slapped him! He looked up at her shocked

'What was that for'

That was it

'What was that for,what was that for! I thought you had were dead, you never text me back or rang me back or even came to find me after the fight!

She breathed tying to calm herself down.

'Michelle-'

'MJ' she said hastily'

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes matching her own.

'MJ I'm so sorry I had to go to the raft to make sure Mysterio got there without a problem and I didn't reply to your texts or ring because my suit had to reboot because he got some weird substance all over my suit so I stayed at the raft. The second Karen rebooted my suit I came straight here, Jesus Mays gonna kill me.'

She looked at him now fully crying

'I get why you didn't come straight away Peter but I can't live my life like this, you know these six months have been the best months of my life being with you, but also the worst as I keep worrying ever other day thinking you're dead or dying in some alleyway. I knew what I was getting myself into when we got together but I didn't think it would be this worrying.

I'm sorry Peter but I think we should...'

'Should what em' Peter said with fear in his voice.

Michelle breathed in

'I think we should break up Peter.'

Peter couldn't breath for a second it was like he forgot how to.

'MJ I'm sorry ok please don't do this ok I'll be alright you don't need to worry ok'

Michelle looked at him with tears and sad eyes

'You don't know that, I'm sorry Peter. I'll see you at school ok'

'Ok' Peter barley managed to get out

He kissed her forehead, said goodnight and swung out of the window, crying

Michelle through herself on her bed, put her face over her pillow and cried and didn't stop crying for most of the night.

Peter managed to get home without passing out from what just happened

He climbed into his bedroom through his left open window and fell on his bed, put his face to into his pillow and started to cry uncontrollably. Five minutes later aunt may walked over to his room to tell him off about being home late. She got iver to his door and opened it to find her only nephew face down on his bed crying, May automatically became worried as she hadn't seen Peter cry this much since... since her Bens death

She came over to him and sat in his bed, pulling him up so she can find out what happenened.

'Peter what happened? Are you hurt!?!'

'No im fine' came a heart broken voice from her nephew

'Do you want to talk about it?'

He violently shook his head

'Well as your aunt I need to know sweetie so please just tell me'

'It's... its M Mj' he managed to get out before crying again.

Suddenly May become more concerned than before.

'Why what's happened?' 'Is she okay?!?'

'Yeah it's... it's nothing... nothing like that'

Now May was confused

'Well what's wrong then Peter?!?'

'She... she broke up with me bacause of what happened today' he got out ever so quickly

Oh now May understood

'And why did she do that Peter?'

'She... she did it because I didn't contact her for an hour and she thought I was dead or dying because of it, I hurt her May and now... now I don't know what to do to get her back' he got out before starting to cry again

'Well crying isn't going to help us out here okay Pete' she said in a nice, calming voice

He silently nodded

'So-so what can I do to make it better'

May smiled

'Lets get started'

End of chapter 1

Woah this idea came to me today and it's broken my heart. So tomorrow I'm going to write part 2/2 so until then Goodbye


	2. Peterandmichellebreakupchaptertwo

It was Monday and Michelle hasn't spoken to Peter once since, since their breakup. She still hadn't gone to bed properly without either crying into her pillow or staring at his phone number. Either way she knew one thing, she loved him.

It had been two days since him and MJ had spoken and he wondered if the plan he discussed with aunt May would actually work. He still hadn't been to sleep properly as he was either crying or staring at her phone number desperate to ring her and he was even ready to beg her for forgiveness, but decided against it as he didn't want to pressure her into anything. He still knew he loved her more than anything though, and that would never change.

It was lunch and MJ has somehow managed to evade Peter all day. She looked at him during the beginning of lunch and he looked sad, no not even sad, devastated, and it broke Michelle's heart. She knew she was feeling the same as him and felt bad as she had caused his pain. She now realised she had been unfair on him as he needed to help people and that meant taking risks. She decided to go over and talk to him but as she stood up he walked out of the cafeteria, and Michelle followed him

He could tell she was following him, his Peter tingle could sense her. He walked out of the school building and stood at the door waiting for her.

At that moment she opened the door to find Peter not anywhere in sight, in fact, no one was out here except her. A second later she could feel arms around she'd stomach and she was lifted into the air until she was on top of the school building with... Peter Parker.

'Hi Michelle'

'MJ loser' she said quickly and smiled at him

'Oh right MJ sorry. I forgot'

'That's okay. So why did you kidnap me and bring me up here'

'I-I didn't kidnap you and if you turn around you can see the reason I brought you here

'Well you did kidn'

She didn't finish her sentence because as she turned around she saw it. A big spider web on the Brooklyn brige read "I LOVE YOU"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes and before she could get a word out he beat her to it.

'MJ I'm so so sorry. You had absolutely every right to dump me because of what I put you through. I can't change the past but I can change the future. I promise you that whatever happens I will let you know if I'm alright, even if that means borrowing someone's phone or writing a big message in the Brooklyn bridge. It's just these past few days have been the worst days of my life. Being without you has been torture and I'm sorry, for everything. So MJ, would you like to be my um girlfriend again, because I love you MJ and I couldn't imagine life without you'

She looked at him with tears rolling down her face as she replied with

'Yes of course I will be. I'm sorry Peter for all the pain I caused you over the last two days. I was just angry and I was being stupid. I'm sorry'

He placed his hand on her cheek and whispered

'Don't be silly, you have nothing to apologise for. It was my fault MJ not yours, and you weren't being stupid, I don't think you could be stupid even if you tried'

They both laughed at this and looked deep into each other's eyes and saw trust, compassion and most importantly, Love

They both closed the gap and kissed slowly and sweetly and came up for air a minute later.

'I love you MJ'

'I love you to Peter'

They got off roof and looked at each other and smiled, knowing they were going to be together forever.

They walked into school hilding hand smiling, and most importantly loving each other

The end

Wow, that was a real tear jerker. I'm crying right now *sob sob* anyway tomorrow I'm going to realese the next chapter of my long shot of Peter and Michelle so if you could check that out I'd you'd like to. Well until then Goodbye

P.S credit to Georgexyz for the web idea. He's realesing a story tomorrow about Spider-Man and it's going to be his first FanFiction so if you could check him out it would be appreciated. Thx you guys


End file.
